Nina Fletcher
Nina Fletcher was Lynette's boss at the Partcher & Murphy ad agency. Biography Season 2 Nina and her boss Ed Ferrara interview Lynette Scavo for a job at Parcher and Murphy's advertizing. Nina makes it very clear that she despises woman who put their children ahead of their jobs. Lynette promises that that won't happen and Ed and Nina give Lynette the job. ("Next") Lynette's son Parker Scavo is starting Kindergarten and Lynette can't be there because she promised her boss, Nina that she wouldn't let her family take over her work life. While at a meeting, Nina is criticizing everyones work so Lynette tries to bump the table so Nina's coffee will fall on her and she can sneak out to her son's school. Lynette is finally able to get Nina's coffee to fall and Lynette leaves. ("You'll Never Get Away from Me") }}Lynette makes an effort to befriend Nina, taking her out to a bar one night after work. Nina enjoys this so much so that she makes Lynette tag along everynight, taking away from her time with the kids. Eventually Lynette becomes the life of the party, forcing Nina to take someone else with her. ("They Asked Me Why I Believe in You") Nina makes fun of Lynette's fashion sense so Lynette buys a brand new suit to where at a business meeting. Nina compliments Lynette on the new suit until Lynette is walking out and Nina see's the price tag still on it and pulls it off which humiliates Lynette. ("I Wish I Could Forget You") After an unsuccessful pitch to Nina and Ed, Lynette is forced to go back to the drawing board with her idea. When she forgets something from her office, she quickly returns to find Stu, the receptionist and Nina kissing and having sex. As Nina looks up she sees Lynette spying on her telling her to watch out. The following morning while getting the coffee, Lynette advises Nina that sleeping with the help can get her fired. Nina offers Lynette a variety of options in order for her not to tell Ed. Lynette refuses each of them and asks that she only be nicer when it comes to her work attitude. When Nina fires Stu, Lynette automatically assumes it was because of their consensual affair. Lynette then decides to invite Stu over to her home for tea. Lynette talks about their affair and how Nina can get fired if Ed found out what happened. Stu would also be entitled to money if he takes the case to court. Stu decides that he will definitely talk to Ed the following day. The following day, Lynette walks in to work to find Ed firing several of her co-workers including Nina. Ed tells her that Stu was going to file a sexual harassment lawsuit against the firm if the firm did not settle. As a result of this, a majority of the workers must be fired in order for the accounts to remain stable. Ed likes Lynette and decides to elevate her to Vice President of Accounts. Nina congratulates Lynette but tells her to "say goodbye to her kids" since she will probably never see them anymore. ("That's Good, That's Bad") Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters